


A Favor

by FerrousKyra



Series: Yokoya Exports [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "A large woman, likely the tallest she's ever seen, makes her way across the screen with purpose. Suki tracks the movement & soon realizes the giant is heading straight for the cramped room she's in."
Relationships: Kyoshi & Suki (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Yokoya Exports [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149323
Kudos: 42





	A Favor

Suki, in her long task of mind-numbingly watching security monitors, notices something out of the corner of her eye.

A large woman, likely the tallest she's ever seen, makes her way across the screen with purpose. Suki tracks the movement & soon realizes the giant is heading straight for the cramped room she's in.

She quickly cleans the workstation around her as best she can on such sort notice. It's not as if it's dirty by any means, but Suki knows the giant will notice if something is even the least bit out of place.

There's a knock on the door.

Suki of course has to open it. She bolts out of her seat as fast as possible as to not keep her guest waiting. As the door leaves her vision, it is replaced by an imposing figure.

"Hi Mrs.- Kyoshi- ma'am." _Great one Suki; real smooth._

"Hello Suki. I hope I'm not interrupting too much."

"No. You're good." Suki says with an awkward smile.

"I need to ask a favor of you." Straight to the point.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I want you to tell Rangi that you can take over for a few minutes when I go see her."

"Uh... Ok."

"Good. I owe you one."

As Kyoshi leaves, Suki belatedly realizes she can now call in a favor with her idol.

**.oOo.**

Kyoshi has a plan. A great plan. She will get a dance with Rangi during this gala.

She can't help but feel nervous that she'll be turned down, or that Suki will miss her cue. So she decides to delay for a bit, in case her accomplice needs a little leeway; she'll need to be convincing.

Eventually though, Kyoshi makes her way over to her target.

"Rangi,"

The shorter woman holds a finger up to her, its pair pressing into Rangi's own earpiece. She says something about sectors & journalists & backup before lowering both of her hands.

"What?"

Kyoshi offers her own hand with her signature crooked smile. "May I have this dance?"

"You know I'm busy. These stupid parties the company throws are by far the most stressful part of my job. Please, just-"

Though the words are too muffled, the taller woman can still hear the static of Rangi's earpiece.

**.oOo.**

_"Actually, boss, I can take it from here for a little while."_

"Suki,"

_"I have it covered. Go dance with your wife."_

Rangi heaves a sigh. Then, she raises a finger to her ear once again.

"I'm going dark for the next four minutes. Suki's in charge until then. Ty Lee, stay by the dance floor & inform me in the event of an emergency, please" She then fiddles with the device at her belt, turning to Kyoshi afterword. "We have three minutes."

As Rangi listens to her wife's heartbeat, she realizes the nickname Kirima gave security may be far too accurate. It's still annoying that everyone calls them 'The Kyoshi Warriors,' though.

**Author's Note:**

> WAFW21 is over & I'm back to my regularly unscheduled bull. I'm still on a Rangshi high tho.


End file.
